


Whiskers

by lovestillaround



Series: writing from prompts [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, M/M, Pet Play, Phone Sex, discussion of age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestillaround/pseuds/lovestillaround
Summary: their first ever phone call takes an interesting turn
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: writing from prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548238
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Whiskers

**Author's Note:**

> This story doesn’t necessarily reflect my personal views on anything, nor am I trying to imply that it reflects Dan’s or Phil’s views or the reality of their relationship (as it is with all the other things I write).

”Phil?”

Dan’s voice is quiet but high-pitched. It’s pleasant, but it also sounds like a voice of a very young person. _It’s because he’s eighteen_ , Phil reminds himself. For a moment, he considers ending the call. It was a bad idea anyway, calling him without a warning. Maybe Dan doesn’t want to talk with him at all. Maybe he answered the phone only because he thought that something bad had happened to Phil. Maybe he didn’t even look at the screen.

It took Phil an hour – a literal hour – to brace himself and finally dial the call. An hour of walking around in circles in his room, drinking water, endless trips to the bathroom, wiping his sweaty hands off his pants, scared that the phone would slip out of his grip because his skin was so wet, and talking to himself to check if his voice was still working.

Then he did it – he looked at the screen, at the pixelated DAN on top of it, with the phone number below, the number that Phil should engrave in his memory (because what if he accidentally throws his phone into the river while crossing a bridge, _his forever fear_ , or what if he’s at the zoo taking photos of cute animals, and then a monkey comes up to the fence and tears it from his hands?), and he called him. He waited for a while, the buzzing sound coming from the speaker making him more and more anxious with every second until it ended, replaced with the soft ‘ _Phil?’_ on the other end of the line.

“Phil?” Dan repeats.

“Hi, Dan. Yes.” He doesn’t know why he said _yes_. Now he thinks that it sounded weird.

“Hi.”

There’s a weird silence between them, an uncomfortable silence.

“I didn’t expect you to call,” Dan says in a soft voice. It sound like he’s smiling.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s okay. It’s nice to hear you, you know? I mean, I’ve heard your voice like thousands of times in your videos, but it’s different now. It’s more personal, you know?”

“Yeah. And I’m hearing your voice for the first time right now.”

“And what do you think about it?”

_It’s young. It’s so fucking young._

“I like it,” he chokes out, feeling heat on his cheeks. He leans back onto the wall and closes his eyes. Maybe he should get up, talking with Dan while being in bed feels too intimate, wrong even. It’s silly because Dan can’t see him, and it’s not like Phil’s doing something inappropriate, he’s just sitting on his bed. It’s evening though, so he doesn’t have his shirt on, only pyjama pants. He should have put a shirt on, he really should have.

“Is there a reason for you to call? Not that I’m complaining, I’m just a bit surprised,” Dan says.

“I guess I just wanted to hear you.”

“Okay, I’m here.” Dan laughs after saying that, and Phil can’t help but smile. Dan’s laugh is louder than he expected, and open. _Open_ might be a wrong word, but Phil has no idea how else to describe it because it sounds like an invitation. It sounds like Dan wants everyone to laugh with him. It’s alluring in some way, and if Phil was a hopeless romantic, he would compare it to the singing of a mermaid, because he feels like he’s going to lose himself in it every time he hears it. (Of course that’s what’s going to happen because he’s unguarded, weak, he’s just a lonely sailor, _he’s so lonely_.)

“Phil?”

Every time Dan says his name aloud Phil feels like he’s going to ascend into another dimension. It’s a sign that he’s losing his mind – he doesn’t know why now and he doesn’t know why it’s progressing so quickly, he only knows that he’s free falling. What he doesn’t know is when he’s going to hit the ground.

“Phil?” Dan repeats the question.

“Yes?”

“You seem very distant, is everything okay?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologise, it’s the second time that you–“ Dan starts but changes his mind. “Just tell me what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Phil wants to kick himself – for calling, for acting so weird and for not knowing how to get himself out of this awkward situation. “No. No, everything is fine. I’m really sorry– “

“Phil. Promise me you’ll stop apologising.”

His first instinct is to protest, but then he takes a deep breath and thinks about it.

“Okay. Okay, I’ll try,” he answers eventually.

“Good. Now tell me about your day.”

“What do you want me to say?” Phil laughs. “You know everything already, we’ve been texting for the whole day.”

“I want to hear it from you. Or maybe there’s something you haven’t told me,” Dan teases.

Phil moves on his bed, so that now he’s on lying his stomach, propped on his elbows. This position reminds him in some very ambiguous way of movies and tv shows targeted at teenage girls, where some girl would always be lying like this on her fancy pink bed, talking to her best friend or boyfriend. He doesn’t know why he remembers that, and he isn’t really sure what he should be thinking of it, so he gets back to recalling his day. Did something happen to him that Dan doesn’t know about?

“There is something actually,” he realises.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“What is that?” Dan sounds excited and like he’s still smiling.

“I think I saw an alien today.”

Dan’s properly laughing now. “Phil,” he whines, drawling the vowel. 

“It’s for real though!” Phil assures. “I went outside, to the shop, just as I’ve told you before.”

“Mhm.”

“And there was a cat.”

“Cats are not aliens,” Dan remarks, as if it’s something Phil doesn’t know.

“Shush! I know that! It wasn’t a normal cat though. It was staring at me.”

“Well, I guess animals have a pretty boring life, it’s no wonder that– “

“Hey, stop interrupting me if you want to hear the whole story!” he exclaims, pretending to be offended.

Dan gets completely quiet. Phil waits a few seconds longer for good measure.

“Thank you. So this cat was black, but it had a white tail, which is, you know, quite unusual on its own. It was moving its tail and staring at me. And it wasn’t a normal stare, it was as if this cat knew all my secrets.”

Dan laughs again. “All your dirty secrets like what, putting dildos up your ass?”

Phil is terrified. They have been talking for a while, and that talking did include a considerable amount of flirting, and sometimes it did balance on the edge of the dirty talk, but hearing this in person turns out to be something completely different for him. “Dan,” he says weakly.

“We can roleplay it if we ever meet,” Dan says, apparently not getting the memo. Phil wants to stop him, but then Dan clarifies, “I mean, the cat situation, not the dildo situation.”

Phil nearly sighs in relief. “You want to be a cat that knows all of my secrets? And is an alien?” he asks.

“I can promise you that I would stare at you like this. I would lie on the floor like this cat and just stare at you.”

Phil laughs. “You can lie on my bed. Floor is uncomfortable.”

“Okay, then I would do that. That’s even better. I could snuggle you.”

Something warm spreads in Phil’s chest when he hears Dan saying it. “That would be nice,” he murmurs.

“Would you pet me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Would you, like, stroke my hair? Would you imagine that I have fur and stroke my body?”

Phil doesn’t know if that was the intention, but he really can’t help imagining stroking _certain parts_ of Dan’s body in particular. _Certain parts_ , because he isn’t even able to name them in his thoughts. His reaction to what Dan has said makes him feel guilty.

“Dan, I don’t know,” he hesitates.

“Was that too weird? Shit, sorry.”

“No, no, I didn’t mean that. You’re just…”

“A stranger?”

“No,” Phil says, and it takes some courage for him to finally admit, “You’re very young.”

Dan is quiet for a few seconds. “I’m an adult, Phil. I mean, it’s okay if you don’t want our conversations to take this turn. I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t, it’s just…” he hesitates. “I don’t want to use you. I don’t want to do anything inappropriate.”

“I told you, I’m an adult, I’m – I’m familiar with this kind of stuff,” Dan says, lowering his voice like he’s admitting a secret. “You’re not doing anything wrong.”

Phil doesn’t really know what to say, so he stays quiet.

“Do you… Would you believe me if I said that I would really want to spend some time with you?” Dan asks.

“Spend some time doing what?” Phil asks.

“Anything. If I visit you, we could go to Manchester, you must for sure know some cool places.”

“I do.”

“Or we could play games and watch tv the whole day. Anywhere. I don’t care.”

“You really don’t care?”

“No, as long as I’m with you.”

Dan’s sincerity is almost scary. Phil turns around on his bed because his elbows start hurting. Now he’s lying on his back and stares at his ceiling, for the thousandth time in his life maybe.

He thinks about how lonely he’s felt his entire life. He thinks about his childhood, growing up surrounded by his friends going on dates and getting girlfriends. He thinks about going to university, convinced that it was that big change for him to finally be himself and experience everything he’s missed out on and then getting disappointed in the end. Watching his male friends getting boyfriends was probably even more painful, because he realised that it was _him_ who was the problem, it was _him_ who apparently was not attractive enough, not interesting enough, not _desirable_.

Now he has what he wanted. Kind of. He just didn’t think that it would go like this.

“I really want to be with you, Phil. I want to hug you,” Dan breaks the silence.

Phil’s only able to utter, “Me too.”

Who is he to deny himself the love he receives? Maybe it isn’t even love, but he doesn’t care that much about it because in this moment it’s all he wants. If he can have it for a moment, he wants it. He wants to experience it, he wants to know how it is to feel butterflies in your stomach when you’re talking with another person, and he wants to know how it is to have someone who wants you.

“Are you into roleplaying cats, like, for real? Or was it all just a joke?” he asks, clenching and unclenching his fist nervously.

Dan laughs. “I might be. I’ve never tried it though. Are you?”

“Only if you are the cat.”

Dan chuckles. “Stop flattering me.”

“I bet your hair is soft.”

“I might buy some girls’ shampoo especially for this occasion.”

Phil doesn’t ask for what occasion, instead he wonders, “Do you think they’re better?”

“I don’t know. But I could do it for you.”

“What else could you do?” Phil asks, feeling his mouth getting dry.

“I could wear a tail for you,” Dan admits quietly.

“A tail… You mean the – you mean, like, a butt plug?”

“Yes.”

“Have you ever used one?” Phil asks.

“No. Have you?”

“Yes. I’ve got one at home.”

“Wow, that’s… That’s sexy. Now I’m imagining you with a butt plug in your ass.”

Phil puts his hand between his legs and squeezes his cock through the soft, thin material of his pyjama pants. He doesn’t move any further, but he can’t resist doing at least that.

“We would need to buy a different one for you, though,” he says. “Mine doesn’t have a tail.”

“Would you help me with it?”

“With buying? Or…?”

“You could help me with both. But now I meant plugging it in.”

Phil squeezes his dick harder. “I could. If you would want me to.”

“Tell me what you would do,” Dan says in a breathy voice.

Phil closes his eyes and lets himself imagine everything. “I would undress you. Because cats don’t wear clothes.”

“Yes.”

“I would draw cat whiskers on your face.”

Dan laughs, but doesn’t say anything.

“I would… I would put cat ears on you and stroke your fur,” Phil continues.

“Where?”

“First your back. Then your tum. And then I would lick it, like mother cat.”

“Would you?”

“Yes. I would start by your neck.”

“My neck is really sensitive.”

“That’s good. Then I would lick your chest. I would leave wet trails everywhere.”

“I would be ticklish.”

“But that’s what cats do, right? They lick.”

There’s a moment of pause, and Phil almost thinks that they’re done here. He’s fully hard right now, almost painfully so, but his hand is still.

Then Dan asks, “And what would you do after?”

Phil knows exactly what the next step of his fantasy is, but he isn’t sure if he has enough courage to say the words aloud. Dan’s simply waiting.

“I would take your dick in my mouth,” Phil starts. “I wouldn’t suck it, I would just hold it in my mouth and look at you and feel you harden on my tongue.”

“Phil.”

His chest clenches in fear and regret. “Was that too much?”

“No, but… I’m hard. I’m really fucking hard right now.”

“You can touch yourself. I’ll do it too. If you want.”

“You have no idea how much I want it. Please, talk to me.”

Phil slides his hand inside his pants and wraps his fingers around the base of his dick. He strokes himself slowly, and it feels so good that he doesn’t really know how to formulate sentences anymore, so he stops and goes back to just applying slight pressure to the base.

“You would be naked and I would sit between your thighs with your cock in my mouth. I wouldn’t do anything other than keeping it warm until you couldn’t hold it anymore,” Phil pauses. “And then I would release it.”

“No…”

“I would.”

“And then?” Dan pants.

“I would let you rub onto me.”

“Phil.”

He can hear slight commotion and a quiet high-pitched moan soon after that, and it’s almost enough to tip him over the edge. A few strokes and he comes into his pants, wanking himself furiously until nothing’s left in him anymore.

He stays still for a moment, letting his breathing steady itself and basking in the hazy feeling. Dan's quiet too.

“Did you–“ Phil hesitates.

Dan chuckles. “Did I come? Yes, I did.” His breath is still heavy. “Oh god, that was… Fuck. That was so good. You’re so good.”

For a moment, Phil lets himself believe that.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](https://lovestillaround.tumblr.com/post/189320528813/69-what-do-you-want-me-to-say)


End file.
